Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~
Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ '(ハロプロ研修生 発表会2013 ～春の公開実力診断テスト～; ''Hello Pro Trainee Recital 2013 ~Spring Public Ability Diagnosis Test~) was a Hello Pro Kenshuusei event held on May 5, 2013. It was the first public on-stage test of the trainees' ability, in which Tsunku himself was there to test them. The winner of the Judge's Special Award was Wada Sakurako. The overall winner chosen by the fans was Tanabe Nanami. As a reward, Tanabe sang a solo at the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~. Six new Kenshuusei were introduced at this event: Tanaka Karen, Inaba Manaka, Mikame Kana, Fujii Rio, Mashiro Kana and Inoue Hikaru. Setlist #Kanojo ni Naritai!!! #Uchouten LOVE (dance team: Kaneko, Taguchi, Ogawa, Nomura, Makino, Wada) #The Matenrou Show (dance team: Tanabe, Yoshihashi, Murota, Ichioka, Sasaki) #Bye Bye Bye! (dance team: Hamaura, Kosuga, Yamagishi, Kaga, Kishimoto) #Sono Bamen de Bibiccha Ikenai Jan!! - Yoshihashi Kurumi #Watashi, Choito Kawaii Urabanchou - Sasaki Rikako #Arigatou! Otomodachi - Hamaura Ayano #Aitai Lonely Christmas - Taguchi Natsumi #Uchouten LOVE - Wada Sakurako #Yumemiru Fifteen - Nomura Minami #Suki na Senpai - Kosuga Fuyuka #Waratte! YOU - Kishimoto Yumeno #Campus Life ~Umarete Kite Yokatta~ - Tanabe Nanami #The☆Peace! - Makino Maria #Daite yo! PLEASE GO ON - Kaneko Rie #Maji Bomber!! - Kaga Kaede #FIRST KISS - Murota Mizuki #Samui ne. - Ichioka Reina #Kono Machi - Yamagishi Riko #Furusato - Ogawa Rena #Samidare Bijo ga Samidareru - Juice=Juice #Watashi ga Iu Mae ni Dakishimenakya ne - Juice=Juice #JUMP! #Yuujou Junjou oh Seishun Results '''Public vote *Winner: Tanabe Nanami Judge's special award *Winner: Wada Sakurako Featured Members *Hello Pro Kenshuusei **4th Gen: Kaneko Rie **9th Gen: Tanabe Nanami **11th Gen: Yoshihashi Kurumi, Hamaura Ayano, Taguchi Natsumi **12th Gen: Ogawa Rena **14th Gen: Kosuga Fuyuka **15th Gen: Murota Mizuki **16th Gen: Yamagishi Riko, Nomura Minami **17th Gen: Ichioka Reina, Kaga Kaede, Kishimoto Yumeno, Makino Maria, Wada Sakurako **18th Gen: Sasaki Rikako **19th Gen (Introduced):Introduced Kenshuusei members do not participate in any performances Tanaka Karen, Inaba Manaka, Mikame Kana, Fujii Rio, Mashiro Kana, Inoue Hikaru. *Juice=Juice **Miyazaki Yuka **Kanazawa Tomoko **Takagi Sayuki **Otsuka Aina **Miyamoto Karin **Uemura Akari ;Judges * (MC) *Tsunku *Mitsubachi Maki (Kenshuusei choreographer) *Ogawa Makoto Concert Schedule Trivia *Juice=Juice pre-released their single Samidare Bijo ga Samidareru at this event. *Each member sang a solo (chorus only), except for Juice=Juice members. *Kosuga Fuyuka officially returned from hiatus at this event. *According to Kaneko Rie, this type of event will be held every spring. *Kaga Kaede suffered an injury in late April, so there was a possibility that she may not have been able to participate in this event, but in the end, she was able to participate. *Each Hello Pro Kenshuusei's member sang their favorite Hello! Project song (one chorus only) in solo. *The fans voted after, and the results were announced at the end. *Kaga Kaede, Takagi Sayuki, Miyamoto Karin, Otsuka Aina, Kanazawa Tomoko, Kaneko Rie, Tanabe Nanami and Yamagishi Riko's photosets were sold out. *Takagi Sayuki, Miyamoto Karin, Otsuka Aina, Murota Mizuki, Nomura Minami, Kaga Kaede and Kishimoto Yumeno's yellow T-shirts were sold out. *Former Morning Musume member Ogawa Makoto attended the event as a judge. Videos 「ハロプロ研修生 発表会 2013 〜春の公開実力診断テスト〜」ソロ歌唱診断順決め|Lottery to decide testing order 歌唱診断順メンバーへの発表〜春の公開実力診断テスト〜|Individual reactions to the setlist GNHP 16 03 研修生 発表会2013 春の実力診断テスト HD 1080p|Coverage by GIRLS NEWS ハロプロ研修生 ： スター候補に13歳の田辺奈菜美 ファン投票でトップに|Coverage by MAiDiGiTV Gallery Hello_Project-370751.jpg|Rehearsal Hello_Project-370766.jpg|Rehearsal Miyamoto Karin, Yamagishi Riko-370767.jpg|Rehearsal (Miyamoto Karin, Yamagishi Riko) Hello! Pro Egg-370806.jpg|New members Wada Sakurako-370822.jpg|Wada Sakurako Taguchi Natsumi-370823.jpg|Taguchi Natsumi Hamaura Ayano-370824.jpg|Hamaura Ayano Murota Mizuki-370820.jpg|Murota Mizuki Tanabe Nanami-370821.jpg|Tanabe Nanami Sasaki Rikako-370825.jpg|Sasaki Rikako Kanazawa Tomoko-370813.jpg|Kanazawa Tomoko Miyazaki Yuka-370812.jpg|Miyazaki Yuka Takagi Sayuki-370816.jpg|Takagi Sayuki Otsuka Aina-370814.jpg|Otsuka Aina Miyamoto Karin-370811.jpg|Miyamoto Karin Uemura Akari-370815.jpg|Uemura Akari Hamaura Ayano, Taguchi Natsumi, Tanabe Nanami-370809.jpg|Tanabe Nanami Wada Sakurako-370810.jpg|Wada Sakurako Wada Sakurako-370817.jpg|Wada Sakurako Hamaura Ayano, Sasaki Rikako, Taguchi Natsumi, Tanabe Nanami, Tsunku, Yoshihashi Kurumi-370827.jpg|Tanabe Nanami, Tsunku Ichioka Reina, Murota Mizuki, Sasaki Rikako, Tanabe Nanami, Yoshihashi Kurumi-370819.jpg Hamaura Ayano, Kaga Kaede, Kishimoto Yumeno, Kosuga Fuyuka, Yamagishi Riko-370818.jpg Kaneko Rie, Makino Maria, Nomura Minami, Ogawa Rena, Taguchi Natsumi, Wada Sakurako-370826.jpg Hello! Pro Egg, Ogawa Makoto, Tsunku-370807.jpg Hello! Pro Egg-370808.jpg 1027118_1200.jpg|Juice=Juice 1027125_1200.jpg Hello_Project-370909.jpg 1027121_1200.jpg 1027123_1200.jpg Kenshuusei2013maypng.jpg External Links *Announcement *Event Page References Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts Category:5th Generation Hello Pro Egg Concerts In Category:9th Generation Hello Pro Egg Concerts In Category:11th Generation Hello Pro Egg Concerts In Category:12th Generation Hello Pro Egg Concerts In Category:14th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:15th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:16th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:17th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:18th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:4th Generation Hello Pro Egg Concerts In Category:8th Generation Hello Pro Egg Concerts In Category:19th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:12th Generation Concerts In Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Tests